Water and ice
by hopeoftherain
Summary: A collection of GrayxJuvia drabbles
1. Change of heart

Hi! I had a sudden inspiration and this drabble came out XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><span>Change of heart<span>

Juvia lived in a bleak and dark world, a world full of sorrows and sadness. She was always lonely, always depressed. She had no friends, no family. She once had a boyfriend, but he too, left her eventually. She lost faith in love.

All that changed when she saw _him_. They were on opposite sides at that time, fighting for their respective guilds. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, but she brushed it aside. They were enemies, she could not possibly fall for him, and she did not believe in love; love has never existed in her world.

She fought with all her might, but still, she lost. That ice mage, Gray, froze her rain. It was like a miracle. She never thought the rain would ever stop. Staring at the bright skies for the first time, she wished for another miracle to happen. For once, she was willing to give in to the possibility of love.

* * *

><p>Please review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Criticisms are even more appreciated but please be kind :D<p>

I am planning to write more drabbles here so stay tuned! :)

- Hopeoftherain


	2. Kiss goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><span>Kiss goodnight<span>

Juvia and Gray had just finished their first date and they were now outside Juvia's house.

"Bye Gray-sama," Juvia said, entering her house. Juvia was still feeling giddy over their date and she wanted to just go home and calm herself down before she really fainted.

"Wait, Juvia!" Gray called out.

Juvia stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Yes? What does Gray-sama wa-" Before she could complete her sentence, Gray silenced her with a kiss.

"Goodnight Juvia," Gray said, smirking as he walked off.

"G..goodnight, Gray."

It took every ounce of Juvia's strength to stop herself from fainting before she reached her house.

* * *

><p>This was inspired by a song that I was listening to XD<p>

It was actually meant to be more fluffy but my fingers typed this out instead .

Please review!:D

- Hopeoftherain


	3. Tears of the rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><span>Tears of the rain<span>

Drops of water pelted down from the skies onto the streets of Magnolia. It was raining.

Juvia stared at the raindrops on the window. Feelings of loneliness and dread rose up within her as she watched the raindrops fall. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried, but failed, to stop them. The rain always brought back painful memories, even though it no longer haunts her.

Suddenly, a pair of arms embraced her from behind, his head resting on hers. He buried his nose deeper into her hair as he inhaled her scent.

Tears gradually stopped flowing as she embraced the comfort that he gave.

* * *

><p>Please review! :D<p>

- Hopeoftherain


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><span>Denial<span>

_He was not in love with her. He was absolutely sure of that. He could not possibly be in love with her! Not in a million years! She was not the type of girl that he likes, not even close._

_Yet, she was constantly on his mind. He felt oddly empty whenever he realised Juvia was not stalking him. He liked Juvia's company and would feel please whenever she sat beside him. He liked her…_

_No! No way! It was impossible! How could he even be in love! She was just his nakama, nothing more, nothing less. Yes,_ he nodded vigorously, _just a nakama._

* * *

><p>Right…<p> 


	5. Jealousy?

Really sorry for the slow update ):

* * *

><p><span>Jealousy?<span>

Gray felt bored, really bored. He was sitting all by himself at a table, staring at his drink.

Where was Juvia?

Oh, he remembered. Juvia was not in the guild. She was probably out on a mission, with Gajeel.

Gajeel…

Not that he had anything against that iron dragon slayer but he always felt that Juvia was very close to him, calling him Gajeel-kun, begging the master to let him join Fairy Tail…

Was he jealous?

What! No way! Okay, time for his brain to stop wandering around random thoughts! He shook his head furiously from side to side as he tried shutting his brain up.

He really could not wait for Juvia to return…

* * *

><p>I posted three new chapters at once so don't forget the read the rest of the chapters! :)<p> 


	6. Love rival

Love rival

"Could this be what they call love at first sight?" That was what Lyon said when he saw Juvia for the first time.

It took every ounce of his energy to stop himself bashing up and throttling his fellow student. Why must he fall in love with the very person that he liked too? This was just great…

Now he had a love rival, but Lyon was not just any normal love rival. Lyon was so similar to him. They were both ice mages, they both had a habit of stripping and had many more others in common. If Juvia fell in him with him, there was a chance that she could fall in love with Lyon too….

Great, he would have to compete with Lyon even for the girl he that he wants…


	7. Kiss

Kiss

Blue orbs met with black ones as their eyes met. Their faces inched closer as they continued staring at each other. Slowly, they closed their eyes and tilted their faces, their faces still moving even closer.

And then their lips met.

It was a slow, sweet kiss. Yet, it managed to convey what they felt about each other.

They broke apart somewhat reluctantly, as they gasped for the much needed oxygen. They glanced back at each other shyly, a blush evident on their faces.

But desire overtook them and they met again with another kiss.

* * *

><p>Really really sorry for the slow update ):<p>

I was really busy for the past few weeks but I'm not going to use that as an excuse. To compensate, I have posted three chapters at one go. I hope you like them :)

I will most likely, no, I WILL get much busier this year so I decided to take a break from writing for quite a while ):

I actually have some ideas for more drabbles but I have decided to mark this series of drabbles as completed for the time being. When I am finally free to write, maybe I will continue to write more drabbles in here but I am not promising anything...

I had fun writing these drabbles even though they were not really that good and I really hope you guys liked them.

Until then, see you next time!:)

-Hopeoftherain


End file.
